


【鲛鼬/含有止鼬暗示】搭档

by SDRKepler



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鲛鼬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRKepler/pseuds/SDRKepler
Summary: 鬼鲛搭档的那个人确定了...鬼鲛想着，无可厚非，加入晓的人少有无罪的，只要这个搭档别添乱就好。
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 5





	【鲛鼬/含有止鼬暗示】搭档

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼鲛最后一次和搭档做爱。

鬼鲛搭档的那个人确定了，小南和佩恩如此在会议上说着，木叶村的叛忍，宇智波鼬，听说他一人手刃了全族。鬼鲛想着，无可厚非，加入晓的人少有无罪的，只要这个搭档别添乱就好。

那眼睛，就像一堵墙，像一个精密的仪器。能够一瞬间看穿敌人，而被凝视的人却无法辨别出什么情绪。那双宇智波一族深色的瞳仁就像一个时刻拒绝着自己的谜。这就是鬼鲛和鼬第一次见面时的想法。

鼬在性事中很少出声，只是急促地喘息着，如果快感太过强烈，他会咬住自己的手腕。和鬼鲛被禁术重塑过的身体比起来，他的手腕在自己的手里只有盈盈一握。鬼鲛伸手握住了他正在咬着的手腕，引导着对方脱力的身体依靠到自己的怀中，在鼬体内压按着前列腺的手指也变成温柔的划圈。

“忍不住的话，鼬先生可以咬住我。”

那么致命的，神秘的，危险的青年，正依靠在自己的怀中，随着自己的动作而颤抖。

几缕头发湿漉漉地贴在鼬的脸颊上，鬼鲛让他双手攀住自己，替他拨开了眼前晃着的刘海。黑色的瞳仁蒙上了雾，仿佛要哭泣一般地忍耐着，鬼鲛捧住了对方的脸颊，略微犹豫地用自己的嘴唇碰了碰对方的。

作为搭档，这样也许有些肉麻，鬼鲛想着，那个青年即使在性事中，即使正被自己拥抱着，也正因孤独而哀悼着。那种他无法理解，也不能抚慰的悲痛。他只是像握手一样地安慰。

鼬忽然将鬼鲛按倒在床上，转而跪坐在他的上方，引导着鬼鲛的阴茎向着自己的穴口。鬼鲛伸手阻止了他，对方投来了疑惑的眼神，随机恍然而又带着一点睥睨地，同鬼鲛对视。

“我不想欠你人情。”

“我从一开始就没想从你这里获得什么，鼬先生。你不必......你会受伤的。”

鬼鲛的手顺着对方的大腿后侧向上探去，逗弄着穴口，滑液沾得会阴湿淋淋的。鼬低头，刘海挡住了他的眼睛。

“这是我们...最后了...”

鬼鲛拒绝了，他们像平时一样，鬼鲛用手指满足了鼬，两个人抵在一起释放，事后用清水和布条清理自己。

鬼鲛回到床边，看到鼬床头的药瓶已经空了，那张折叠过好几次的照片摊在药瓶旁边，上面是年轻的鼬，旁边是一个卷发的青年，和一个小男孩，那也许就是鼬口中自己的弟弟。照片里的鼬看着旁边卷发的青年，那个幸福地笑着的鼬，就像一个陌生人。

那个人的生命，就像木柴燃尽的火堆一样，无可挽回地走向熄灭。和鼬搭档了这么久，鬼鲛多少也能够察觉对方的心情。和了无牵挂的自己不同，鼬没有什么强烈地活下去的欲望，但也毫无疑问地并不急着赴死，而是苟活在濒死之间，一直等待着什么。

天蒙蒙亮的清晨，两人在客栈门口分开了。

“保重，鼬先生。”

“保重。”

两句显而易见的妄谈，两人就这样分别了。鬼鲛向前走了一段，忽然回头看了看，鼬的背影已经只是很小一点了。

晚些时候下了雨，鬼鲛想起那天在雨中的鼬，不久，回到基地的绝告诉了他鼬的死讯。


End file.
